A Bittersweet return
by RPGNerd
Summary: Mike has been in the Marines for two years, one year after high school, and he has decided to return to the states. After a series of unfortunate events, Mike finds himself back in Roseville with little money and no job. Will things get better for Mike? Probably. Rating subject to change. This is my first fan fiction so don't expect anything great. On hatius till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N All rights go to their respective owners. I do not own BCB or its characters.** _Italics are thoughts or flashbacks._

_The events that occurred after Curtain Call did not happen in this story line. I'll sum up high school in this story line. Mike and Sandy stayed together, Paulo never told Lucy he loves her and somehow need up with Tess at the end of her Senior year, David got put into a coma and when he awoke his retardedness diminished to the point of nonexistence,( dont ask how. Probably not even possiblel) Abby and Daisy stayed together and Mike and Lucy made up and became friends again.( sorta, not best friends but still good friends)_

The Marine

Mike was standing by the baggage claim of the airport he landed in. He had finished his second tour in Afghanistan, and his plane landed just a few minuets earlier. He grabbed his duffle bag as is went by him on the baggage claim. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked out side tapped on the shoulder of a grey husky in military fatigues similar to his own. The husky spun around with half a snarl on his face.

"What do you thin your do...", his snarl abated as he saw the face of the cat who tapped on his shoulder."Oh sorry Mike." the husky replied.

"It's O.K., and i was wondering if you knew were the nearest taxi cab was." Mike said staring up at his friend. Jake, the husky, was tall at six one so Mike had to look up at him.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked him.

"To my girlfriend's house about a hour west outta town. Why you asking?" Mike asked.

"Just so happens I owe you for saving my ass in Afghanistan, you need a ride to your girlfriends, I need to pay you back before you do something stupid, and I have an Ford with seats available." Jake replied.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want to be a hassle" Mike said.

"Nonsense. I got plenty of room in the truck for you and you need a ride" Jake said

"Thanks Jake. Seriously, i don't know anyone who would do that. Even if it was to just get out of owing me a favor" Mike said jokingly.

"No problem. Besides unlike my brother Cody, who is driving it down here, you have a good taste in music" Jake replied.

After a hour of waiting Jake's brother Cody showed up in a scarlet F-150.

"Who's the cat?" He asked when he saw Mike.

"The "cat" is a friend of mine who needs a lift"Jake said.

"Mike, nice to meat you" Mike said holding out his hand.

"Cody. Pleasure" He said shaking Mike's hand.

"Hey Mike, just throw your stuff in the bed" Jake said.

"OK" Mike replied.

"Hey bro, can you drop me off at work so I don't miss today?" Cody asked Jake.

"Sure why not." Jake replied.

"Thanks. Don't want them cutting my already measly paycheck" Cody said jokingly

"Na, they'll just fire you instead" Jake said in the same manor.

* * *

Jake drove about thirty minutes to his brothers job at Best Buy across town. After that he started driving to Sandy's house with Mike telling him where to go. After Mike told Jake how to get there, he promptly feel asleep. After an hour or so Jake pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion. The the mansion was not what caught Jake's attention. He was staring at a black Ferrari that was also packed in the driveway. Jake shock Mike a little bit to wake him up.

"Ugg... Why are you waking me up?" Mike asked groggily.

"Let me think cause were at your girlfriend's house. Also does she own a black Ferrari?" Jake asked.

Mike thought about it for a moment before answering. "Not that I now of, but her family's crazy rich, so she might have gotten on for her birthday."

"And when was her last birthday?" Jake asked.

Mike was starting to feel unconformable with the questions, but he answers anyway. "Three months ago"

"And you think she would have told you she got a kickass new car?" Jake asked.

"We tell each other everything" Mike said slightly annoyed. 'What is he thinking?' Mike thought to himself.

"If that's true the she would have told you she got an new car. Am I right?" Jake said nonchalantly. "Look just go up there and see whats up and find out what that car is about"

"Fine", Mike said, "if it will get you to stop asking stupid questions"

Mike got out of the car and walked up to the mansion. As he walked up he checked the license plate on the car, out of curiosity of course,and found pout that it was from Virginia. "_Probably just her cousin visiting_" Mike thought. Mike walked up to the door and knocked on it rather loudly.

"Coming!" Someone yelled from the inside.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened and Sandy stood there in the door way wearing a white bathrobe that barely came down to her knees with a shocked expression on her face.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" She asked startled. Mike noticed a few things. One she was startled, usually she was happy to see him. Two she did not call him by her pet name for him, " Maishul"

"I always come over here when I am on leave, and you told me the second I got out to come straight here." Mike said in a factual tone. "Also. Where did the Ferrari?" Mike asked.

"Oh I am looking after it for a friend. And I'm sorry but because i forgot that you were coming over i for got the put the bedding for the guest room out"Sandy said, pulling away from the doorway.

"Its OK I'll get it" Mike said walking past her into the house. He walked up the stairs to the guest room to get the bedding out. As he passed by a window he paused to look at the scenery. He looked down to lood down over the hill and he heard a small grunt. Looking outside to find the strange noise, Mike looked over and saw a white cat in blue jeans, and a white T-shirt, with black sploches on his face and tail hanging on to the railing of the small balcony that leads to Sandy's bedroom.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Mike yelled at the cat. The cat turned and when he saw Mike his eyes widened in fear. He let go of the railing and landed hard on the ground. Mike ran to the nearest room with a balcony, which happened to be Sandy's room, and he jumped out and landed on the ground breaking his fall with a roll. He rolled out standing up and saw the cat 100 meters away from him. Mike took of in a straight sprint after the unknown cat. Mike caught up to him in about 25 seconds. After that he takled him to the ground and pinned him in a full nelson.

"Who the hell are you and what were you doing hanging on that balcony?"

"I am Jacob Cox and I was visiting my girlfriend who told me to hide when she heard someone at the door. Now who the hell are you?" The cat said.

" I am Micheal Scott. I am a guy who is visiting his girlfriend after two years of fighting in Afghanistan. Look buddy I think you must be high or something but that house is not your girlfriend's" Mike said.

"Uhh… yeah it is" Jacob said.

Mike looked at him as though he just grew a third arm. "Ok then. Who is your girlfriend?" Mike asked him.

"Sandy Richards" Jacob said. Looking at Mike with nothing but truth in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction so please tell me what you think about it in a review. Also if any of you guys know Sandy's last name please tell me. Also tell me about any mistakes and I'll try to fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

LA/N** All rights go to their respective owners. I do not own BCB or its characters.** _Italics are flashbacks. 'Thoughs'_

Mike was in shock. The cat he had pinned on the ground claimed that they had the same girlfriend. After all the years him and Sandy have been together, and she did not have the decetoy to at least break up with him. Mike got off the cat and said...

"Tell Sandy she will never see me again got it?" Mike said sounding as threatening as he could.

"Got it" the cat said his voice slightly shaking.

Mike got off and released his hold on the cat and watched him run straight to Sandy's house. When the cat got to the front door Mike started walking towards the driveway and the scarlet F-150 sitting just out of sight. As Mike turned the corner and saw the truck he started questioning his relationship with Sandy.'How long had it been going on?' He asked himself. 'When did it start?', 'Did she even think about me?'.Mike stopped his questioning of his entire life when he got to the truck. He pulled open the passenger side door and sat down in the seat. After buckling himself Mike wondered why Jake had not said anything till he heard him snoring in the drivers seat. Waking Jake would require tack and finesse. So Mike flicked his nose.

"GODDAMNSONOFABITCH!" Jake shouted jumping up in his seat and hitting his head off the ceiling. "Damn Mike why'd you do that?" Jake asked rather pissed off.

"Well you were sleeping, and I needed to wake you up, and that was more fun than just shoving you" Mike replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah whatever. So what's the deal with the Ferrari?" Jake asked. As soon as Jake said it Mike's eyes acquired a glasses dead look in them.

"I don't really want to talk about it" Mike replied sending his friend a death glare so he would get the message.

"OK I get it its none of my business" Jake said flatly. "But if you ever want to you know I'll listen"

"I know thanks"Mike replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. But I would like to go back home to Roseville and get some peace and quiet" Mike replied. After a few minutes of staring out of the window Mike got an idea. "Hey Jake. You remember that hotel we passed by a half hour ago?" Mike asked.

"Yea why?"Jake replied.

"Can you drop me off there" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure why not"Jake said.

"Thanks" Mike said.

"Yeah whatever but do me a favor and don't burn the thing down" Jake said.

"Hey that only happened once and that manager had it out for me" Mike replied.

"And "had it out for you" you mean wanting to screw your brains out" Jake said.

"Yeah that and she was obsessed with me. Then I told her I had a girlfriend and she tried to kill all of us" Mike said.

"Yeah my nuts still hurt from where she kicked me"Jake said shivering and if he stepped in ice water.

* * *

After half a hour of driving , Jake pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel. It was a tall building, about 7stories high, and about forty feat wide. The entrace was flanked by stone pillars with intricate desings. The building was blue with white shuters on the windows. After Mike got his duffle bag and said goodby to Jake, he walked up to the hotel registration and bought a room for a day. After Mike got the key to his room he got in the elevator and pushed the 4 button. After he got in his room he closed the door, threw his duffle bag on the couch and fell on the bed. After what seamed a forever Mike got up and opened his duffle bag and got out his cell phone. He turned it on and went to contacts and selected "Paulo". He hoped he was not making a mistake.

* * *

A/N: not much hapened in this chapter i know but i needed to get to Mike and Paulo's conversation, which will be covered in the next chapter, quickly. Also as for update times they will be when I have rime to do them. I hope to do at least 2 chapters a month but with school starting soon i doubt i will be able to keep up with that. As always tell me what you think in either a review or a PM. Be honest.


	3. The call

A/N** All rights go to their respectiful owners. I do not own BCB or its characters.** _Italics are flashbacks. 'thoughts'_

Paulo's point of veiw. Eight hours before Mike calls Paulo.

I woke up and found my self naked in a bed with a killer headache. After about 10 minuets of lying down I looked over at the stand by the bed and found a glass of water and some medicine for my hangover. There was a note by the glass.

Paulo

Sorry I'm not there to wake you up but the guys from work called and said they needed my help with something so I will see you when I get back.

Love ya, Tess.

Those damn assholes at work kept calling one of us in on our vacation days because "No one else can do your job" which was slightly true but I still hated it no mater how good the pay is. I looked at the clock it was noon so I figured I had about nine or so hours till Tess got home.

"Maybe I could see what David is up to" I thought aloud.

He never was the same after he got into a car accident junior year. After he woke up form his week long coma he was smart! Not like a genius or anything he just, matured? Yeah that seamed to fit. The doctors told us that the part of his brain the consisted of his maturity or something like that was mentally blocked and that the impact to his head unblocked it or some shit like that. He also started paying attention in school and his grades got higher. After that David became an auto technician working at the car dealership that Tess and I ran as managers. Then it hit me that David was working as it was a Friday.

'Who else is there?' I asked myself. Mike was overseas, Lucy also had work, Abbey and Dasiy did too so who was there. Damn it was like everyone had something to do except me. I could go into work but I did not get days off often and I wanted to make something out of it.l took out my iPhone 4 and started scrolling through the contacts until I realized that everyone was at work or at college. Shuting my phone off, I decided to play a video game to pass the time so I put in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and started searching for a match. After about four hours and six cussed out people, I decided I had enough and I went back to bed as there was nothing else to do today.

I woke up some hours later with my phone blaring some rock music as a ring tone. I got out of bed and looked at the caller I.D. It read 'Douche'. I picked it up and answered "Hello"

* * *

third person point of view.

"Hello" came a voice on the other line.

"Paulo?" Mike asked.

"Yea. Who wants to know?" Paulo said, not realizing that the person who called him was Mike.

"Paulo stop joking around. I need your help" Mike said rather anoyed.

"Seriously who are you and why do you need my help?" Paulo askes.

Mike face palmed himself 'I should have called Sue or McCain and asked them' he thought. "Paulo its me Mike" Mike said.

"Oh" Paulo said. "Hows it goin?" He asked.

"Oh just peachy, being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no way out is great, you should try it" Mike said sarcasticly.

"Yeash you don't have to be an ass about it. So what do you need?" Paulo asked.

"Look I hate asking you but do you think you can drive down here to Rickter and pick me up?" Mike asked, feeling bad for calling Paulo and putting this on him.

"I can do that tomorrow if you realy need me to come down and pick you up, but might I ask why? I mean do you have a loaded girlfriend down there or something?" Paulo asked.

Mike knew Paulo might ask him this so he told him a half truth, "Paulo I really dont want to talk about her right now and if you come and get me iIwill tell you everything" Mike said.

"Well thats a first, usually all you want to do is talk about San-" Paulo said before Mike interupted him.

"DONT SAY HER NAME!" Mike shouted into the phone.

Paulo was taken back. He never heard anything but praise about Sandy and here was Mike almost cursing her name. 'Something bad must have happened' Paulo thought. "K. Fine I won't. I get there at about noon tomorrow" Paulo said.

"Thanks Paulo" Mike said after calming down a bit.

"Eh no problem. I will call around eleven to find out where you are staying" Paulo said.

"Ok got it. See you tomorrow then" Mike said.

"Yea see ya" Paulo said then he diconected the call.

After that Mike took off his shirt and lay down on the bed, and for the first time since he could remember, Mike cried himself to sleep.

A/N Please tell me if I got anything wrong, also my auto correct is messed up on my phone so alot of mistakes will be a cause of that. Please review if you want, I apreceate them.


	4. Really Sorry

**_I am so so sorry but I have to put this story on hatius till further notice. _**

**_My reasons are school and the fact that I have to many story ideas in my head right now._**

**_I do have another story coming up and the reason why is because it is based off of highschool/middle school so I always have material that I can work with. I do not for Bittersweet Return and that is why this story will be on hatius. _**

**_I am really sorry and I hope that you guys can respect my reasons. I will try to have this story up and running as soon as I can get some inspiration coming in for it._**

**_RPGNerd._**


End file.
